1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a display device and a portable terminal.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, various display devices, which are applied to a multimedia device, such as a television set, a mobile phone, a navigation unit, a computer monitor, a game unit, etc., have been developed. The display devices provide a user with an image having predetermined information. The display devices generally each include an area in which the image is displayed (display area) and an area in which the image is not displayed (non-display area) when viewed in a front view. As the non-display area of display devices decreases, the display area of the display devices increases.